Plus and minus doesn't just work with magnets
by xXxSukiKiraixXx
Summary: She died before the first petal could blossom. She was Rukia's sister and Byakuya's wife, but how did Hisana and Byakuya actually meet? Why don't you find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm still new on so please excuse the really short chapter. I didn't want to make you bored out of your minds. **

**Please review!! Tell me whether you want more or not. I don't mind if you criticize it, just don't over do it! Enjoy!!  
**  
**:)**

* * *

******Part One: Remembrance**

((Flashback))

Kuchiki Byakuya knelt across from his mother.

"Byakuya," she said," there's no avoiding that one day out time will end and you will inherit your father's place as head of the Kuchiki Household."

"But you still have many years left," Byakuya added calmly.

"Do not interrupt," she said strictly. Realizing his mistake he bowed his head apologizing.

"I'm sorry." It wasn't like him to interrupt, but he knew what she was about to say, and hoped that she wouldn't.

"As I was saying," she started," in order to take his place you must get"

"I must get married," he finished her statement.

"Yes," she said, ignoring his interruption," I'm telling you this before your father does."

"But why?"

"Your father insists on an arranged marriage." She got up and say down again, this time closer to Byakuya. She put her hand on his shoulder and said," I want you to find true love before your father decides for you." Byakuya felt no meaning for the words she just told him and could do nothing but laugh at the irony of them, but he knew she did that for him. She did it against father's will, which she could be severely chastised for. So, as a noble, he lowered his head in thanks, for he had manners, well, it was more like he _had_ to have them. Okah-sama just smiled at her son.

((end of flashback))

As Byakuya Kuchiki made his way to the gate he met Aizen Sosuke.

"Hello Byakuya," Aizen said cheerfully. That man always seemed to be in a good mood, unlike Byakuya who today seemed as aloof as ever. "You seem awfully quiet today," he continued, and then he lowered his voice," maybe it has to do with the invitation to take the Taishyu exam tomorrow?" (just for those who don't know the Taishyu exam is the exam you need to pass in order to become a Captain). Byakuya just glared. "Well congratulations and good luck!"

"Thanks," was all he could force out, and then he made his way to the gate. It was his turn to patrol Rukongai today and he had a late start because of the invitation from So-teichou (commander captain Yamato) to take the Taishyu exam.

* * *

******Part Two: When running for you life, make sure you know where you're going!**  
49th District of Rukongai

(huff)(huff) Hisana ran for her life around the corner. She made a run to the end of the alley. Man! That guy just would give up! All she did was say no to a date and he was determined to kill her unless she said yes. She made another right and then a left. That left was a mistake. There was a cliff that led straight down to a river filled with deadly rocks (how convenient). The view of the setting sun was BEAUTIFUL, well if you weren't running for your life. She turned around to go back, but there he was (stalker!!) He grabbed her by the shoulder and made his threat.

"Last chance, say yes or I'll throw you off this cliff!"

"No means NOOOOO!!" She screamed. Then she pushed away, but fell backwards. Good thing she fell sitting or else she would have fallen off. The man got closer; he was about to push her off, and the she closed her eyes.

(Hisana's thoughts)

This is it! It's all over! I'm sorry I couldn't find you Ru-

******If you wanna find out what happens, just review and tell me!! Thanks for reading!**

* * *


	2. That Fateful Day

**Hey! Thanks so much for reading AND reviewing my first chapter, Atemu'sLotus and AzureLevesque. I'm so glad at least someone out there enjoys it, because I'm not really confident if my writing skills. I will most definitely work on my grammar (it stinks, i know)**

**So, once again, please read AND review. I want to know if people actually want to read this. Even if you don't like it, tell me, so I can make changes. I hope you enjoy!  
**

** -xXxSukiKiraixXx**

* * *

Recap:

She turned around to go back, but there he was (stalker!!) He grabbed her by the shoulder and made his threat.

"Last chance, say yes or I'll throw you off this cliff!"

"No means NOOOOO!!" She screamed. Then she pushed away, but fell backwards. Good thing she fell sitting or else she would have fallen off. The man got closer; he was about to push her off, and the she closed her eyes.

(Hisana's thoughts)

This is it! It's all over! I'm sorry I couldn't find you Ru-

* * *

**Part One: Inevitability **

She felt a shadow over her. She opened her eyes, and there standing in front of her was a shinigami. He had black hair, with a length that was a little past his shoulders. Around his neck, he had a scarf-like "thing" (I wasn't sure what word to use). Hisana assumed he was a noble. Then, without warning, the shinigami punched the man right in the gut and he went flying backwards into and through the wall of the house nearby.

(Hisana's thoughts)

That had to hurt!!

(Back the third)

"Why you! You think that just because you're a shinigami….," he never finished his sentence (probably because it had too many curse words). He struggled to get up, and he walked toward the shinigami. He saw the deathgod place his hand on his sword before running in fear. Hisana noticed something on his arm. It was the badge representing the level of Assistant-Captain. She shook her head to refocus. The shinigami was already walking away!

"Wait!" She called out, hoping that he would stop. The shinigami paused and turned his head slightly, just enough for Hisana to see his face. "What's your name?" She waited for an answer.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," he replied. Then he walked off, and Hisana watched till he disappeared (P.S. He really disappeared; he used shunpo)

* * *

**Part Three: Common Thoughts**

Byakuya walked back into civilization, Seireitei. Then, again, he met up with Aizen.

"Anything happen today?" Aizen asked with a small hint of mockery.

"No."

"Really? Your face looks flustered." Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Um… maybe's it's the whole Captain situation," Byakuya lied.

"So, you finally admit it," Aizen said, but he knew Byakuya was lying. Byakuya ignored him and walked back to the Kuchiki Household. When he got to his room, he opened the sliding door and quietly stepped inside. He looked in the mirror; he did look a little flustered.

"Probably something pointless," he reassured himself. It couldn't be about the Captain's test, because he was sure he was going to pass. What else?! He remembered that girl in Rukongai. He never did learn her name. He sighed as he place senbonzakura on the floor in front of him. He shouldn't let it bother him now; Byakuya was pushing into his fourth month of being an Assistant-Captain; he needed to become a Captain (because four months of an assistant-captain is SO long (rolls eyes)).

* * *

((Rukongai))

"Oba-san, I'm home!" Hisana called when she reached her house. Hisana and a bunch of other souls lived together (kind of like a family). Now, if only she could find her sister. Hisana took off her shoes and walked to her room. She plopped down on the mat, which kind of hurt since it was on a wood floor. "I wonder if I'll see you again." She said quietly.

"See who?!" A teasing voice came from the door. It was Haruko, one of the most annoying kids in the house.

"Get out!" Hisana screamed and threw a pillow at the door. Haruko closed the door to stop the pillow. Then he opened it again, so he could stick out his tongue. Just as he did, she threw a hardcover book to his face (owns!).

"OWW!!" Haruko screamed from the other side of the door.

"Serves you right, you little pest!"

"I was coming to tell you that dinner's ready, geeze!"

"Not hungry!" Hisana called.

"Duh! No one's EVER hungry in Soul Society you dope!"

"Then why would we have dinner!"

"Because food tastes good and Oba-san is one hell of a cook! If you don't wanna eat, then suite yourself!" Then Haruko marched off marched off.

"Finally," Hisana said as if she were relaxing in a spa," peace and quiet." "As I was saying," she continued as she laid down," I wonder if I'll ever see you again, Byakuya Kuchiki." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	3. We meet again!

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews. I can see that everyone likes Hisana's punch, and yes, I will continue writing. I saw that most of you who reviewed added me on either your favorite story list or author. OMG! That made me so happy! I'm not really confident in my writing skills (or grammar), but you all accepted it (I love you guys!). I HOPE that the grammar is better here (Good grammar doesn't happen over night). If i have any mistakes point them out please! It's 11:00 at night and i'm not suppose to be on the computer (I probably have a ton of grammar mistakes! but i'm trying)  
**

**And I am _TRYING MY BEST NOT TO KILL THE JAPANESE LANGUAGE!_ **

**Don't forget to review!! **

**-xXxSukiKiraixXx**

* * *

**Part One: Formal Introductions?  
((Who knows where?))**

At noon, there was a large celebration for the new Captain of the 6th squad. At the end Aizen was waiting for Byakuya (smiling, of course).

"Congrats on the promotion, Byakuya-Taichou,"

Byakuya was in a good mood so he replied," get ready, you're next."

"Haha! Thanks, I hope so!"

"Excuse me, but there's somewhere I need to go," Byakuya said calmly.

"Does it have something to do with yesterday?" Aizen drew a mocking grin. Byakuya-Taichou narrowed his eyes.

"Yes," he replied before walking to the western gate.

* * *

((Rukongai))

Hisana was out buying water for everyone back at home, or at least about to, when she thought she saw Rukia, her sister.

"R-Rukia!" She screamed again and again. Then, she started running down the busy street trying not to lose sight of her little sister. "Hey! Hey! Rukia! Rukia! Ruki-ow!" Hisana crashed into a tall man who was coming out of a corner. She fell to the ground. "oh, um, so," she stopped. It was the Shinigami from yesterday, or so she thought. The shinigami she saw didn't have the white Haori. She took a shot anyway.

"Kuchiki Byakuya?" She asked him in a feeble voice. The shinigami narrowed his eyes and then widened them.

"You're that girl from yesterday, the one that was about to fall off that cliff," he replied in and aloof way.

"Yeah," she said. She sweat dropped. "About that- so wait you're Kuchiki Byakuya?" He nodded. Hisana's face lit up. "But you weren't wearing that white Haori!" She could see his face better now, same eyes as yesterday. Today she saw them better, how to put it? He looked lonely.

"I was promoted to Captain today."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Hisana noticed that she was still on the ground. Byakuya's hand was stuck out before her. When he helped her up, she noticed how strong he was. SHe also noticed that people were starting to stare.

"Thanks," she said," so." She was cut off.

"What's your name?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm Hisana." Then they heard another voice.

"Byakuya-Taichou, congratulations!" Hisana didn't know who it was, but it was another captain. He had white hair.

"Ukitake-Taichou, thank you. Glad to see you walking around."

"Hey-y watch it! I'm not that bad, am I?" He asked facetiously. "Who's this?" He asked, looking at Hisana.

"This is Hisana," Byakuya replied.

"Uh- um, it's a pleasure to meet you," Hisana said bowing.

"I'm Ukitake-Taichou, and you don't have to be so formal." Hisana liked him; he had a nice aura.

"Oh-um-thanks, I'll remember that."

"Byakuya," Ukitake said," the Captain meeting is gonna start in about half and hour. We should head back."

"Hai," Byakuya replied.

Hisana bowed while saying," Thank you. It was nice meeting you." As Hisana turned to go, Ukitake called her back.

"What's the rush? Why don't you come back to Seireitei with us and Kaien could show you around."

"Kaien?" Hisana asked Ukitake-Taichou.

"Yeah, he's my Fuku-Taichou (Hoped I spelt that right). He just got promoted," Ukitake explained.

"Um, okay, sure!" The 3 of them walked toward the gate. Hisana said nothing on the walk there, but she did notice that people were staring, because she was standing in between Byakuya and Ukitake-Taichou. She just kept her head down the whole time.

Once they passed through the gate Byakuya asked," Why were you so quiet?"

"Huh? Me?" Hisana asked pointing to herself. Byakuya nodded. "Uh, nothing," she lied. She saw the gate open. It was HUGE! She followed Ukitake and Byakuya inside. Seireitei was bigger then she thought. It was also cleaner than Rukongai. There were towers, not just houses. Everything was constructed incredibly well too! Then, she noticed that people were staring (again!). Actually, they were shinigami (well, she is an outsider)

"It's okay, you don't need to be shy," Ukitake said kindly. "Kaien!! Can you come over here?!" A tall man, wearing the same badge on his arm as Byakuya did, came over. He had kind of a funny face (lol, he DOES, but in a good way).

"Taichou!" The man said, she assumed it was Kaien.

"This is Hisana," Ukitake said," Hisana, this is Kaien." He turned to Kaien," could you show her around?"

"Of course." When Byakuya and Ukitake left, Kaien looked at Hisana.

"Um, hi?" Hisana said, although it sounded more like a question.

"Um, hi?" Kaien imitated. "What kind of an introduction is _THAT_! Show some respect, woman!" Hisana was shocked.

She bowed and then said," Nice to meet you!" She said loudly. A hand patted her on the head.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I was just kidding! You don't have to be so formal." Hisana now thought about it. No wonder he was placed under Ukitake, they were exactly alike (well, Ukitake was much more calm on his jokes about formality)!

"So, you wanted me to show you around, right?" Kaien-dono asked.

"Um, yes, that would be very nice, thank you ver," she remembered that she wasn't suppose to be so formal. "I mean, sure."

"Atta girl," he said while patting her on the head, and then he started to walk. At first Hisana didn't follow. Then, Kaien stopped. He turned his head and asked," are you coming?" Hisana nodded and ran after him.

* * *

**Part three: (Note to self: Rumors never compare to the REAL thing.)**

"So, Hisana," Kaien-dono started," How'd you meet Byakuya-taichou?"

Hisana blushed," um, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Gasp! Something dirty, I bet!" Kaien said rather loudly.

"NO!! (well from her side, let's not talk about the stalker) I just don't wanna talk about it! HMPH!" Hisana replied defensively.

"Whatever _you_ say!" Kaien-dono said. There was silence.

"So," Hisana started," where are we going?"

"It's a secrect. A DEEP, DARK SECRECT!" He said with a creepy voice and smile (Lighting in the background "MWAHAHA!!") Hisana sweat dropped. They turned around a corner. Hisana's eyes opened in surprise and her mouth dropped open.

**To be continued! Thanks for the reviews!!  
**

* * *


	4. KaienNot the best tour guide

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!! I'm so glad that my grammar has improved (as told by Hoiki)!! I hope you all like the next chapter! You get to find out "the deep, dark secret" that Kaien told Hisana about. Please keep reviewing!! I'm gonna put up another story soon. I hope you read that too!**

**-xXxSukiKiraixXx**

* * *

**Part one: The secret?**

"Wow!!" Hisana exclaimed," it's beautiful!"

Kaien was looking at the garden with a proud look, as if he worked on the garden himself, and said, "Pretty cool, right?" Hisana nodded like a little, overexcited kid.

"Where are we?"

"This is squad 13's sanctuary. It's where Ukitake-Taichou likes to relax," Kaien replied. Hisana stared at its beauty. There was a pond, it was pure blue, unlike the polluted waters of Rukongai, and there were flowers along the edge to the pond, while lilies floated on the surface. She walked up to the edge of the pond. When she looked down, she could see her reflection. Hisana eyes squinted, and she looked closer at her reflection. There was something floating in the background. Hisana turned around; it was a black butterfly! She stared at the beauty of the black butterfly that was fluttering around. She held out her hand, and then it landed on her hand.

Kaien screamed," WAIT! DON'T TOUCH IT!!"

"Why not?"

"It's poisonous!" Hisana screamed, twirled around, lost her balance, and then fell into the pond. Kaien ran over and helped her out.

"I'm sorry," he said," I was only joking." Hisana shivered. Although the air was warm, the water wasn't.

* * *

**Part Three: You definitely owe me an explanation to this little joke, but I'm not gonna say anything for the sake of being polite!!**

Kaien disappeared (literally), and then reappeared with a towel. Hisana wrapped it around herself.

"I'm REALLY sorry!" he said, while laughing slightly (How polite!).

"It's okay, REALLY!" she replied, despite the fact that she wasn't (just to let you know she had a wedgie!) When they got inside, Hisana sat down on a pillow at the small tea table. Kaien put some water to boil for tea. "So, what was that butterfly?"

"Oh that!" He said," that was a hell butterfly. The squads use them for communication and for creating a safe passage to the real world." Kaien placed the tea in front of her as he a took a seat across from her. Hisana nodded to his explanation and took a sip of her tea.

Ukitake and Byakuya walked out together after the Captain's Meeting. Byakuya was straight-faced and aloof (as usual), while Ukitake seemed to be in a good mood.

"A rather boring Captain's Meeting, right Byakuya?" Ukitake asked. Byakuya just nodded in agreement. The rest of the walk remained silent, with the exception of people saying "hello" and "Congratulations" to Byakuya.

When they arrived at squad 13's headquarters, Byakuya opened the door. Surprisingly, he found Hisana, drenched in water, sitting on the floor talking to Kaien.

"What happened?" He asked Hisana (aw! he's worried).

Before Hisana could answer Ukitake spoke,"Kaien, I thought I told you to take care of out guest."

"B-b-but, um, SORRY TAICHOU!" He said.

"I'm fine, really!" Hisana said trying to help Kaien. She positioned herself to get up and noticed that she wasn't as wet as before. While getting up, she tripped over her own two feet. Luckily, Byakuya caught her by the elbow, and helped her up.

Byakuya looked at her and sighed," you really can't find flat, stable ground to walk on without finding something to trip over." Hisana looked down in embarrassment as Kaien laughed at Byakuya's joke.

"Now, now, give the girl a break, Byakuya-Taichou," Kaien added. Byakuya scowled; he was never found of Kaien.

"Um... I should be getting back now," Hisana interrupted. She bowed in respect, turned, and walked off. She barely made it down the steps of the headquarters when Byakuya caught up with her.

"It's getting late." He said," I'll walk you home."

"N-N-No! This is too much! I 'm fine!" Hisana exclaimed.

"It's dangerous for a girl to walk around, by herself at night." Hisana blushed.

She eventually gave in. " Okay..," she said quietly. She did want a little company, because she had no idea about how to get out.

Ukitake and Kaien were sitting down drinking green tea.

"Interesting couple, do you think anything is going on between them?" Kaien asked.

"Now, Kaien, prying is a nasty habit," Ukitake explained as he put down the cup of tea.

"It is (to be said sarcastically)," he replied. "Cause I do it ALL the time!" Ukitake just laughed.

"Well, you shouldn't, Kaien."

"Maybe they're talking about something dirty!!"

"KAIEN!!"

"Relax, I was just kidding!" He said. "But I really do think he might like her."

"You know, Kaien, I think you're right." The conversation ended there, and they both just drank their tea (at least until Rangiku came in with sake for Kaien).

* * *

**Sorry about the boring ending; I wanted to save the walk for the next chapter! I'll post it soon, once (I'm done with my homework). :**

* * *


	5. Nothing More Than a Moonlit Walk

**Yay! This chapter is longer than what I usually write. I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE continue to reveiw. I love reading your reviews so much. They make me so happy (sniff)! Well, I guess I'll shut up now, so you can read!**

**-xXxSukiKiraixXx **

* * *

**Part One: The walk**

"You know I could've walked myself home," Hisana told Byakuya to break the awkward silence. Byakuya let out a quick laugh. "Hmph! I can take care of myself!!" She replied defensive.

Byakuya wore an amusing face as he said," really? That explains _so_ much!" Hisana thought back and sighed in defeat (she got owned).

Hisana came back to her defense. "I've survived until no-!!" She tripped over, well nothing was there, but she tripped anyway. Hisana looked up after spitting out the grass in her mouth. Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"And I'll last in eternal wonder trying to discover how you did it," he replied aloofly (as usual). She got up defiantly and brushed off the rest of the dirt on the frontside of her clothing.

"Hmph," she said as she marched off. Byakuya didn't follow her. "He finally realized that I can take care of myself! Smarter than he looks!" She thought.

"You're going the wrong way!" Byakuya called behind her. Her face turned red. Suddenly, Byakuya appeared next to her (Damn! He's fast!) "We can go this way, but it's longer," he stated. The walk remained conversation less (except for the frequent gazes that Hisana gave Byakuya), until the path led through a garden. Cherry blossom petals were falling slowly to the ground, with a blend of colors mixing together. Hisana's eyes widened.

"It's beautiful!!" She screamed. She ran ahead down the path as the lavender, pink, and white petals floated around her. "I never knew Seireitei was so beautiful!!" She started laughing and spinning in circles (very mature). She stopped and looked at Byakuya; he was actually smiling (OMG!). That was probably the first time she ever saw him smile, and for some reason she liked his smile. The whole time they had known each other, he had an aloof attitude.

Byakuya just watched her from his spot, she looked so happy. Then she called out a question to him. "What are you smiling about?!" Byakuya realized that he was smiling! Why? Why would he be happy enough to smile? Since he was a kid, he had never smiled. That was just the way he was (what a freak!).

"So even you like Cherry Blossoms?" Byakuya's thought were interrupted.

"Hn…," was all he said.

"Come on admit it!" Byakuya just realized why he was smiling! It was her! (As you can see, he's a bit slow!) Of all the people he's met, girls from noble families that he paid no attention to, he found that a young girl from Rukongai (that could kill herself just from tripping) could make him smile.

"Fine," he lied. Hisana just smiled, but this time a softer smile that made her seem more mature. Byakuya looked up at the sky; it was already dark. "It's time to go. It's getting late."

"Aw! Fine!" Hisana gave in. It would be plain rude to argue, after all the hospitality that him and Ukitake had given her.

The rest of the walk was conversation lass, but Hisana happily frolicked next to Byakuya, who gave her the what-the-heck-are-you-doing face, with the occasional what-the-heck-put-you-in-such-a-good-mood-so-late-at-night look.

* * *

**Part two: You don't want to be in her position!!**

"Hey!!" a voice called to Hisana as they neared her home. The voice continued. It was Haruko. "Where the heck have you been! Oba-san had me looking EVERYWHERE for your fat, butt ugly face!"

"Argh!" Hisana's good mood was long gone now. "SHUT UP!! The neighbors are gonna complain!!" She yelled while continuing to walk beside Byakuya. Haruko ran up, looking pissed.

"Then why the heck are you yelling too!" He shouted in her face. Hisana poked him in the forehead, and a red dot formed. "Ow! Haruko screamed while rubbing his forehead.

"That's what you get for being an obnoxious, pain in the rear! (this is K rated, I have to avoid cursing)."

"Oh, yeah, well you'r-," Haruko stopped. He noticed Byakuya. "Who's your little friend? Don't tell me you got I trouble with the Shinigami!?"

"I did not!!" She yelled rebelliously. "He brought me around Seireitei!!"

"He DID!! I'm telling Oba-san!!"

"What about," Hisana put her hands over her mouth. She had just realized her mistake. Oba-san had "issues" with Shinigami.

"Ooooo! You're dead now!!" Haruko laughed.

Hisana begged," no Haruko, PLEASE don't tell Oba-san!! Please!!" Byakuya sort-of got the idea. Hisana continued to beg. It was obvious she was losing.

Haruko was smirking," no deal!! I'm not gonna cover you." Hisana picked him up by the ear!! Byakuya realized why she had been able to survive; she's actually pretty tough.

"DON'T TELL OBA-SAN!" She said with a threating voice (don't forget the creepy red glowing eyes and forming shadows)

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay! Let me go!!" He screamed. Hisana grinned in victory as she let him go. Hisana remembered Byakuya who stood there minding his own business (sort-of).

"Oh my gosh! Byakuya-thank-you-so-much-but-right-now-I-have-to-get-home-and-if-Oba-san-sees-you-I'm-so-dead!!" She said that as fast as she could. For some reason, Byakuya was slightly hurt by the fact that she needed, wanted, him gone. Hisana saw that too. She looked at him with pity. "I'm sorry," She told him. If Oba-san found out where she was, she wouldn't even be able to survive to see him again! Byakuya just turned around. He didn't even say bye to her (aw! so sad!). Before she could react Haruko grabbed her wrist and told her to hurry up. "Right," she answered and they raced home.

* * *

**Part three: I'm SO dead, aren't I?**

Hisana dashed around the corner. She was now in front of Haruko.

"Come on! Come on!" She called to him as they raced through the front door and tried to dash up the stairs.

Before she could, someone called to stop her," Hisana!" She turned her head to the left. There in the room right across the stairs was Oba-san, waiting for her. She gulped.

"Where were you, Hisana?" Oba-san asked quietly.

As long as Haruko didn't say anything, she should be fine. "I was out, and then I thought I saw someone. I chased after them and then I didn't know where I was." That wasn't a lie. Oba-san probably expected something because normally Oba-san would have let it slide, if she didn't come home too late (but she did).

Oba-san gave her a look that made her feel helpless. "You're not lying are you?"

"Not to you, of course!" Hisana declared.

"Then, why did I see you with those Shinigami today?" Hisana and Haruko gulped.

"I, um," Hisana started.

Then, Haruko cut her off. "I got caught trying to steal some ice cream and they blamed Hisana for not taking better care of me!!" He declared. "It's not Hisana's fault!" Hisana just stared at him wide eyed, dumbfounded. He had never stood up for her, EVER.

"Hisana, don't tell me your in trouble! I told you NOT to get anywhere near those kind of people."

"N-N-no actually, they were REALLY nice (she wasn't lying). They only had to take me in because it was part of their rules to take the "thieves" in for a questioning. Nothing happened! Plus, when I was done they showed me around (not a lie either)! So, Please Oba-san! Don't worry about it!" Hisana half explained, half begged.

Oba-san sighed,"Fine. Go to bed, both of you, and Haruko DON'T get caught stealing anything again! And Hisana, don't let me EVER see you with those shinigami!"

"Hai!" They both replied before running up the steps. When they were safe out of view, Hisana was asking Haruko why he lied, for HER! He just told her it wouldn't happen again and closed the door behind him. Hisana just smiled and went to her bed.

What a successful night! She got to go around with shinigami, stay out WAAAY past their curfew and get away with! She smiled and wondered how she should meet Byakuya again. Wait, Byakuya. "Oh No!" She thought. Then she remembered how rude she was to him. But, he didn't even say goodbye! She must have hurt him! "Why am I so stupid! and selfish!" She thought. She wanted to apologize, but couldn't. All she could do was cry. Tears started to fall down her cheek. Why did she always have to mess things up! "What if I don't see him again?" She said, outloud this time. She hit her head against the pillow on her mat. What would happen if she couldn't apologize?

* * *

**Part Four: If you think your parents are harsh, you should see what happens when you come home REALLY late without telling them!**

Byakuya stared at the ground as he walked back to the Kuchiki Household. It was bothering. She was bothering him. It wasn't entirely her fault, though. He understood that. Many residents in Rukongai hated the Shinigami, because they were envious of their wealth. But he wasn't sure what bothered him more: that fact that she had been able to make him smile, how mad his father was going to be when he walked in this late at night with no excuse, or how she wanted him gone. He lingered on that last one. As for the second one, he father was always mad at him, once more would make much more of a difference. He hoped that his father would go easy on him since he had just been promoted to the level of Captaincy or he could use it against him (makes you think, doesn't it? hm...?).

He walked through the main gate of the Kuchiki Household. All the lights were off. He stepped onto the porch, continued walking, turned around a corner, and finally reached the Head of the Household rooms (F.Y.I. that's where he stays). The lights were on, uh oh! He closed his eyes breathed deeply and slid open the door. As expected, his father was there. Byakuya held his composure.

"So, Byakuya, where were you?" It was obvious that his father was trying to refrain from yelling (he didn't want to wake everyone up).

Byakuya breathed and replied," I was just out."

His father raised his eyebrow. "NO EXCUSE?"

"No." His father clenched his fist (I think he's pissed).

"Next time just tell me." His father let him go!! Wow, he probably let him slide because of his promotion. He was still surprised though, after all, his father was the "Kenpachi" of the 12th division. But Byakuya didn't argue. He thanked his father, wished him goodnight and went to his room. He changed (yes, they change too... it would get disgusting if they didn't) and place Senbonzakura on the holder in his closet. He wondered if he should go find Hisana. He never said goodbye. For all he knew, she could have been hurt crying out there somewhere, or she could be trying to forget she ever met him because of the scolding she might have received. He shook these thoughts out of his head and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry I kept saying Oba-san I kind of forgot if Oba-san meant old man, old woman, or something else. I hope you liked the Chapter!! Tell me if there are any mistakes. I typed this up as quickly as possible (I had a test to study for). I make the changes as soon as you tell me! Anyway Thanks for reading!!**


	6. Our little Secret!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach!!**

* * *

**Sup, everybody?! Sorry I took a little longer to update then usual. From now on, it will take a couple days longer to update because everything until not was prewritten I just had to type it up and put it on , but now i got past where i wrote up to!! (I was soo happy) Anyway, I'm also trying to write longer chapters and put more of the Chemical Reactions stuffs (lol).**

**So, PLEASE review!! I hope you like the Chapter!!**

**-xXxSukiKiraixXx**

* * *

**Here's where the story might get confusing because I put a small time skip. So, please try to adjust!! If you have a question about what's happening, just go to my profile and send me a message. Have fun!!**

* * *

**Part One: Recap-ish  
**

"Don't come back late AGAIN!! Like you do EVERY time!!" Haruko called to Hisana as she turned to walk off.

"I won't!" She called back. "And I do NOT come back late every time!"

"You keep arguing and I won't cover for you!!" He screamed back. Hisana kept quiet after that; she always lost at that come back.

"Fine! You SHRIMP!! See ya later!!" Hisana waved goodbye. Haruko was just cleaning his ear out with his pinky finger, with not a care in the world. (Disgusting!!) "And try to stop picking your nose while I'm gone!"

"WHAT!!" Haruko screamed, and the some of his friends that just met up with him started to laugh. "You!!"

Hisana skipped on her way to Rukongai. She was in a pleasurable mood and, for some reason, she couldn't wait to see Byakuya!! (Aw! How cute!) He, Ukitake, and Kaien were going to take her to meet some of the other Captains. She knew most of the fuku-taichous and taichous, but it would be really nice to meet the other ones. Although, she would rather not meet Yamato Sou-Taichou and "Kenpachi" Kuchiki-Taicou, because from everyone's descriptions, they seemed pretty harsh. She could also tell that Byakuya really didn't want her to meet his father. Maybe it was because she was just a peasant from Rukongai, or maybe she wasn't important enough to meet them. She always pushed this into the back of her mind, because she was afraid that the answer would be her second thought. _She wasn't important enough; she was just another girl, like all the rest._

"Hisana-chan!!" Hisana lost her train of thought and looked up. It was Ukitake!! She looked around to see if Oba-san was there, and thank goodness, she wasn't.

She waved and said," Hello, Ukitake-Taichou!" She hurried up and ran up to him.

"Looking well, I see," he said. "It was like it was just last week when I saw you!"

A voice came from behind him," Taichou, you're slow! It was last week!" It was Kaien! Ukitake then hit him lightly in the shoulder.

"You should greet her before insulting me!!"

Kaien was taken aback. "I was getting to that!"

"Hello Kaien-dono," Hisana said. Kaien was hit again.

"See, making the lady greet you!! How rude of you!!" Kaien rubbed his forearm.

"Ow!! For an old man who's normally sick in bed, YOU HIT HARD- OW!!" Kaien rubbed his head now. "What was that for!!"

"_That _was for insulting your Captain!!" Ukitake replied. Hisana let out a quiet laugh.

"Well, I'm rude! It was also rude of you to keep her waiting, Taichou!!" Kaien scolded his Captain (That's not something you see in the manga everyday!) Ukitake hit Kaien again. "Ow!! I never knew you could be so violent!!" (neither did I)

Ukitake turned to Hisana. "Well, we wouldn't want to keep Byakuya-Taichou waiting!" Hisana nodded. (Byakuya's not the most patient person).

* * *

**Part Two: Really I don't drink!!**

"HISANA-CHAN!! Have a drink!!" It was an intertwined chorus of Matsumoto and Yachiru (apparently Yachiru is of drinking age in Seireitei or is illegally having Sake!! Whoa!!)

Kaien stepped in front of Hisana. "Settle down now, Matsumoto, Yachiru! She just got here!!" It was about Nine in the Afternoon! (lol just kidding it was about 5:00 pm) Hisana knew what happened once eveyone started to drink; it was one of the reasons she came home a 11:00 one night (Oba-san was REALLY mad). Hopefully, they wouldn't drink too much this time (yeah right!). Someone walked through the door of the 10th squad sitting room. It was Byakuya!! (Yay!)

When he walked in, Hisana froze. She didn't know why, but she froze, and stared at him as walked in.

"Yay! Byaku-chan-Taichou!" Yachiru called out to Byakuya, as she jumped up and down cheering. Then, she jumped on his back and held onto him around his neck. Byakuya was paranoid!

"Get off!" He yelled. She didn't let go instead she started drooling! "Get off!!" Yachiru started to cross the line. Byakuya grabbed her arms and tried taking them off, from around his neck, like Hisana would take off a necklace. Yachiru still didn't budge. "YACHIRU! GET OFF!!"

"Awww!!" Yachiru sighed.

"Come on now, Yachiru," Kaien told her. "Give the man a break!" Yachiru climbed off of his back.

"Brat!" Byakuya said to himself. "Oh! Hisana!" He just realized that she was there already. "You're already here?" Hisana just blushed and nodded while folding her hands in her lap.

"Coming in late, Byakuya," Ukitake said. Hisana knew that Byakuya didn't want to have a _drinking party,_ in order for her to meet all the Captains. Drinking wasn't his style (to be honest, it's not mine either. I just prefer regular parties. The ones with REALLY loud music.)

"My father wouldn't let me leave until I was done with ALL of my paper work." Then Byakuya sighed.

"Well, now that you're here HAVE A DRINK!!" It was Kyouraku Shunsui, the Captain of the 8th divsion.

"Um, no thanks," Byakuya replied with an eyebrow raised. Byakuya was now sitting next to Hisana, and Hisana was blushing.

"AWWWW! Look at THAT!!" It was Kaien. "Look at the happy couple!!"

Matsumoto was joining him. "What a perfect couple, and look Hisana is even BLUSHING!!" It was obvious they _already_ drunk (you shouldn't follow their example!). The two continued to tease Byakuya and Hisana! "Aww! So, when the wedding-!" Ukitake and Hitsugaya had hit their fuku-taichous on the head, rendering them unconscious.

Konomura walked in. "They're already drunk? Didn't they just get here?"

Hisana leaned to Byakuya and whispered," Who's that?"

"What're you two whispering about!!" Hisana screamed. Kyouraku had snuck up behind them and scared the living daylight out of Hisana. "Ow!!" Nanao had hit him on the head.

"Now, don't scare her!! You should learn how to take better care of a woman!!" Nanao scolded. Kyouraku held her by the chin.

"Aw!! Don't worry I won't tell anybody about OUR dirty little secret!!" He said.

"WHA--A--A--AT!!" Everyone laughed, with the special except of Byakuya and Hitsugaya. Nanao knocked him out unconscious (That's THREE people!!).

Konomura walked over to Byakuya and pointed at Hisana. "Is that Hisana?"

Hisana looked surprised. "How do you know my name??"

"Ukitake, Byakuya, and Kaien talk about you all the time. Well, actually Byakuya, not so much, but he barely talks." Byakuya scowled at him. "But when he does talk about something other than Shinigami work, he talks about you." Byakuya actually looked embarrassed.

"Enough!!" Byakuya said right when Konomura was about to open his mouth. Everyone, who wasn't either unconscious or drunk, laughed.

Yachiru started yelling again. "Wow! Byaku-chan-Taichou's actually embarrassed!!" She jumped onto the armrest of the couch he was sitting on, and started jumping up and down screaming, "Byaku-chan-Taichou's embarrassed!! Byaku-chan-Taichou's embarrassed!! Byaku-chan-Taichou's embarrassed!!" Hisana could see that Byakuya was holding back the urge to throw her out the window or shove something in her mouth! "Byaku-chan-Taichou's-! WAH!" Yachiru was dangling in mid-air.

Then, a voice behind her spoke. "You know, one day he's gonna kill you!" The man behind her was SCARY!! His eyes and the aura radiating from him were creepy altogether! He turned toward Hisana. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Ichi-chan don't be so mean to Hisa-chan!!"

"It's weird for me to hear that from _YOU_." He replied calmly.

Hitsugaya then interrupted them. "Ichimaru, you should introduce yourself, instead of scaring her."

"Whatever, she ain't scared of me! Right, Hisana-chan?"

"U-u-um, Yes!!" Hisana said (she's obviously scared).

Yachiru hit Ichimaru in the head with an empty bottle. "ICHI-CHAN!! You still didn't introduce yourself!!"

"I was gettin' to that, Yachiru," Ichimaru replied. "As ya' heard, I'm Ichimaru Gin." He held out his hand. Hisana shook it. She was still kind of intimidated by him. The door opened, two more people walked in. Both of them were girls. One was an older looking woman with a braid around the front of her neck, and the other one looked like she was VERY uptight and had her sword in a different position than the other Captains and Vice Captains.

The one with the braid walked up to Byakuya. "Hello, Byakuya-Taichou." She said while smiling. Hisana thought she looked very pretty. Byakuya just nodded (anti-social, much?). The woman turned to Hisana and smiled. "Hello, you must be Hisana. I'm Unohana Retsu."

Hisana returned the smile. "Nice to meet you." Unohana turned to the other Captain.

"Soi Fong, please be so kind as to introduce yourself." Soi Fong's scowl did not cease as she introduced herself.

"I'm Soi Fong, Captain of the second division." Hisana didn't really like Soi Fong all that much (with that intro, who would blame her).

Ukitake interrupted them. "Soi Fong, you should lighten up."

"Leave her alone," Konomura said. "You know you can't change her attitude!"

"Ya', kid's got a temper," Ichimaru said.

"I'm right HERE!" Soi Fong said. "And I do NOT have a temper!!"

It was Hitsugaya's turn. "Then why don't you try to settle down and NOT yell at everyone." Soi Fong just gave up there, grabbed a small glass of sake, and sat down.

"You know you shouldn't be drinking," Unohana warned. "There are already three people out cold."

"You can ignore that," Yachiru sang. "Utake-san-Taichou, Shiro-Taichou, and Nao-chan knocked them out!!" She began to prance around the room. Unohana sighed, and everyone continued to have their drinks.

* * *

**Part Three: It's just you and me!**

After a while, things started to get out of hand. So, Byakuya lead Hisana outside (he thought it would be too dangerous for her). It was a beautiful night. A full moon, and Hisana thought the moon was shining brightly in the night sky. Stars lit up like a path above them as they walked through their favorite place, Seireitei's cherry blossom garden. It was late summer so the petals were gone and in there place were light green leaves.

Byakuya looked at Hisana; she was smiling like every time he brought her here. He knew it was her favorite place in ALL of Soul Society. He knew so much more about her now, and for some reason he was proud about it. He knew many things like her favorite color (pink), favorite food (yakisoba!!), nighttime activity (moonlight walks... Just like him!!). "You love coming here, don't you?" He asked.

She smiled before replying. "Of course!!" He decided to tell her.

"I'll show you something then. Close your eyes." Hisana raised an eyebrow. "Just trust me... Don't you trust me?"

Hisana looked surprised at his question and then answered. "Yes." She closed her eyes, and everything became black (DUH!). He took her hand, and she turned red.

"Follow me." She heard him say. He pulled her along, slowly after him. He took her off the path, and through several twist and turns. She felt an enclosement; he was taking her through a cave.

"I trust him," she thought. They went deeper and deeper underground. Then, he stopped, still holding her hand. It felt warmer here.

"Okay, open your eyes." He commanded. She opened her eyes. She took a deep breath in. There was a small underground waterfall that fell into a HUGE pond. Some sort of natural light was coming in, but she couldn't find the source. The water seemed to have a turquoise glow, and there were small clouds of mist from the heat of the water. Everything seemed so serene. The rush of water, the light glow of it, and the smell. She felt like she wanted to melt away with it's soothing heat. The world outside of the small cave seemed to fade away into nothing but a memory. All her troubles were going farther back, her sister, her aunt, _everything_ (except Byakuya).

"Wow!" She was awestruck. "Is everything in Seireitei beautiful?" She asked. He made a small smile. Every since they had started to meet with each other, Byakuya seemed to smile more.

Byakuya replied her question. "Not everything." He wanted to add: _especially not you,_ but her couldn't find the courage to say it. He never actually wanted to say something like that to someone else. He never had too! He looked at Hisana who was staring in awe at the view in front of her. Byakuya was glad he brought her here. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to see her peaceful smile. Her eyes were closed, taking in everything around her, using her other senses.

Hisana opened her eyes and noticed Byakuya staring at her. "Oh, um, sorry. I just-." She just realized that Byakuya was still holding her hand. It just felt like it belonged there; her hand in his and his hand in hers.

She was staring at his hand (that was holding hers) and so was Byakuya. They both reacted and let go. Byakuya and Hisana stood in silence of a while to enjoy the scenery.

"Hisana," Byakuya started as he held her face so she would look at him. "I-."

* * *

**Haha!! It ends there. You'll have to find out what happens on my next update!! I hope you enjoyed!! Don't forget to review!!**


	7. A Moment We've All Been Waiting For

**Yo! I.Am.So.Sorry. about the long update. Let me explain:**

**1) For about two weeks I had writer's block**

**2) For the next week after that, My computer's internet crashed**

**3) Writer's block (Sorry)**

**4) For the next couple of weeks after that I was writing this chapter while balancing schoolwork, track, and whatever else came up!**

**So, once again I apologize!! But I hope you enjoy the Chapter!! Please, Please, Please review. ALOMST FORGOT!! I'll double check for any grammar mistakes later this week so don't correct me just yet Hoiki!!**

**PEACE OUT! ENJOY! AND REVIEW!!**

**-xXxSukiKiraixXx**

* * *

**Part One: I'm not ready, not _yet_ **

Byakuya didn't finish his statement. He just put his hand down and turned. "It's time to go." He walked off as Hisana stood there, with her hand touching her cheek where Byakuya had held it. Byakuya interrupted her thoughts. "Are you coming or not?" Hisana ran after him to the opening of the cavern.

The walk was quiet; Hisana could see that Byakuya was in a train of thought and didn't want to interrupt it. Instead, she tried to memorize the path that they were taking to go back so she could come back to the cave whenever she wanted. Surprisingly, they weren't in Seireitei; they were just on its outskirts. She followed Byakuya, who was following a river for direction. It was small, but had the same glow as the water in the cavern. A night breeze came in a blew leaves all around them. Hisana shivered at the cold. Plop! Someone put something on her shoulders. It was Byakuya (obviously!). He had placed his Haori over her shoulders to protect her from the cold (how sweet!).

"Um... Thanks," Hisana replied nervously. He had said nothing the whole walk.

"Hn." Hisana thought that "Hn" was a pretty bad reply. Why was he acting so weird? Normally, their walks were filled with much more conversation than THIS. Well, actually Hisana had better conversations with a rock! That's pretty sad, even for Byakuya.

Hisana then looked up at the sky. "The moon's beautiful right?"

"Yeah."

"Psh. Forget this," she thought.

--

After a couple of minutes Hisana started to get bored.

"Byakuya." She said, but he didn't answer. "Byakuya!" He didn't even blink. "BYAKUYA!!"

"Hn."

"Argh! Forget this!" She screamed as she flailed her arms in the air. (Luckily, the white Haori didn't fall off of her shoulders). Then, she marched off ahead mumbling to herself.

"STUPIDSHINIGAMI!THINKINGTHATTHEYKNOWEVERYTHING!THINKINGTHATTHEY'RESO'COOL' and 'ALL THAT'!!"

(Translation: STUPID SHINIGAMI! THINKING THAT THEY KNOW EVERYTHING! THINKING THAT THEY'RE SO 'COOL' and 'ALL THAT'!)

Hisana was so caught up in her own anger that she didn't even noticed Byakuya smile slightly and breath out a laugh at her lack of maturity.

"WAH!!" Hisana tripped over "air" and fell into the river.

"HISANA!" Byakuya ran up. Hisana was waving her arms in the arm and gasping for breath. Byakuya dived into the water.

"HELP!! AHH!!" Hisana screamed desperately. Hisana was really crying; she had no idea how to swim! "I'M GONNA DIE!" She thought. Hisana continued to splash around. "Byakuy-." Everything went black. She opened her eyes slowly. Byakuya's picture slowly came into view. "Bya-kuya," she said slowly. Byakuya suddenly hugged her (A/N: AW!!). "Bya-."

"I'm SO sorry," he whispered. "But don't do that ever again!"

"I-," Hisana was speechless.

"I LOVE YOU!" He blurted out. "So please be more careful."

"I-I LOVE YOU TOO." She replied. (A/N: AWWW!! (again)) Byakuya held her so that they were looking at each other face to face. He leaned closer to her as he said her name.

"Will you kiss me?" Hisana gasped.

**(Hisana's thoughts)**

OH YEAH!! Hm... I should fall into rivers more often.

**(Back to third person)**

"Byakuya," she relied as he leaned closer.

"

""

"""

""""

"""""

""""""

"""""

""""

"""

""

"

**(A/N: Eek!! This is it!!)**

"

""

"""

""""

"""""

""""""

"""""

""""

"""

""

"

--

"Hisana!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! WHAT!" Hisana shook out of her daydream, while swinging her arms around doing karate chops.

Byakuya let out a small laugh. "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing!!" She added defensively.

"Well, this is as far as I can take you REMEMBER?" Hisana took a look around. She was two blocks away from her house. If he walked with her any further, Oba-san would see them.

"H-hai! Thank you!" Hisana bowed as she thanked him. When she looked up, Byakuya looked angry.

"STOP talking so formal!" He almost seemed to yell. Suddenly Byakuya realized what just happened. "Sorry," he said as he turned and walked back. "When you talk like that, you just see so far away..."

"...," Hisana didn't answer. She just watched his back as he walked off and disappeared.

* * *

**Part two: The Marketplace**

"HURRY UP!! OCHIBI!!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!!" Haruko called as he ran down the stairs and out the door. He stopped next to Hisana to catch his breath.

"What takes you so long, Ochibi?"

"I AM NOT CHIBI!!"

"Yeah you are!" Hisana poked him in the forehead. Haruko rubbed the red spot it made.

"Is it this gravity-defying hair of yours?? Hm?" Hisana said as she messed up the front of her hair with her hand. Haruko swatted her hand away. "You know. We waste so much money on all that hair gel that you use to make your hair stick out like _that_."

"Stop it! AND I DO NOT USE HAIR GEL!"

"Are you kidding me! Only those weird anime people and cosplayers have freakish hair like THAT." Hisana said with a teasing voice.

"IT'S TRUE! THIS IS THE WAY MY HAIR NATURALLY GROWS!!"

"Fine, but stop making it sound like it a compliment when your hair grows like that!" Hisana replied.

"WHY YOU BI-!"

"Haruko! Hisana! Enough!" Oba-san yelled over their screaming voices. "If we don't leave now all the good crops will be gone."

--

The three of them walked down the street where the market took place every spring. The streets were filled with people from all over Rukongai. Hisana took in the smell of all the food stands and looked around at all the stalls selling anything imaginable. This was the market held at the end of the harvest season, where farmers would sell their crops and water vendors (to whatever Hisana thought those were) sold to make however much money they could. Hisana loved the market. To the noble a market was nothing, but the the citizen of Rukongai, it was an amazing event that they could only afford to have once a year. Hisana closed her eyes breathed in the air around her. She smelt everything from yakisoba to even sake! (A/N: If you ask me, I didn't know sake had a smell. Doesn't that show how much I know about alcohol? Haha! But then again, I'm under aged!) A voice suddenly interrupted her trance.

"Hisana, please hand me the list." Oba-san said.

"Um.. sure thing!" Hisana responded. She searched around in her pockets before handing the list to her. Oba-san took the paper, unfolded it, and then looked back up.

"Come on, you two! The faster we find everything, the more time you guys get to look around!" Hisana and Haruko looked at each other for a few moments.

"Hai!" The both answered as they jogged in order to catch up to her.

--

"OH YEAH! YAKISOBA WAIT FOR ME!!"

"Now, now, Kaien calm down. Your making a scene." Ukitake told his Fuku-taichou. "Besides I need to buy some more tea leaves first." Kaien looked disappointed.

"B-b-b-but my YAKISOBA!! Taichou, Please!!" Kaien whined. A fan tapped Kaien on the head. It was Shunsui.

"Shunsui-taichou! I didn't know you were coming!" Kaien said surprised.

"Hehe... sounds like you don't want me to be here? Hm...?" Kyouraku said with a mocking grin.

"N-n-n-no." Kaien said as he waved his hands frantically. "You just scared me."

"If you can't sense when someone's behind you, you don't deserve to be a vice captain." Kaien didn't have to look to know who the voice belonged to. Kaien sighed.

"Soi Fon, why are _YOU_ here_?" _Kaien said as he point to her with the face that said "ew you're here".

"What kind of attitude is that to your superior, Kaien!" She yelled.

"You'll be my "superior" when pigs fly!" Kaien said to himself.

"What did you say." Soi Fon said with a deadly, angered tone.

"N-n-nothing!" Kaien stuttered. He could swear that there was lightning and black fog behind her. Kyouraku interrupted.

"Hey, isn't that Hisana-chan?" He said. Everyone looked.

"Hey! It is!" Kaien said happily. "Maybe she can join us. HISANA-CHA-!!" Soi Fon covered his mouth and the group disappeared behind a corner using Shunpo.

--

Hisana turned around and searched. She could have sworn that somebody had called her name.

"Hey, Haruko." She whispered. "Did somebody call my name?"

"Nah. I didn't hear anything." He said, not taking his eyes off of the fruit stand that they were shopping at. "You're losing it."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, OCHIBI!!" She said. Haruko turned around.

"You heard what I said! Are you deaf or something?"

"What did you say to me!!" The arguing continued.

--

"Why did you do that!!" Kaien screamed while throwing Soi Fon's hand off of his mouth.

"Didn't you see that lady next to her and Haruko?" She hissed. Kaien looked confused.

"Yeah, so?"

"BAKA! That was that lady she calls Oba-san. If she saw us, Hisana would be in trouble!" Kaien nodded in understandment.

Kaien and the others peeked out from behind the corner and saw Hisana arguing with Haruko. Ukitake sighed.

"She never changes does she?" He said.

"Yeah..." Kaien said after him.

"You should be more careful," a new voice said behind them. Soi Fon looked at Kaien.

"You really should." She agreed

"Hmph!" Kaien replied. Their eyes widened, noticing the new voice, and they spun around.

"BYAKUYA!" They all said in unison.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Kaien screamed while pointing to Byakuya.

"That's no way to speak to a Captain." Byakuya stated.

"Tell me about it." Soi Fon said to herself as she rolled her eyes. Byakuya turned to Ukitake.

"Ukitake-taichou, you have let Kaien get to comfortable with informal speaking." Byakuya told him sternly. Ukitake scratched his head.

"Well, what can you say?"

"Now,now Byakuya, give them a break and would you be so kind as to answer Kaien's question?" Kyouraku told Byakuya as he tapped him in the head with his fan.

Byakuya brushed his hand off and said," I was on my way somewhere when I saw Ukitake-Taichou and Kaien walking through the gate hoping that they would see Hisana in town and-."

"And you wanted to meet up with your first love!!" Kaien interrupted Byakuya's explanation. Kyouraku, Ukitake and Soi Fon were holding back Byakuya, so he wouldn't tackle Kaien. (A/N: "psst" Byakuya needs anger management!) After Byakuya got his anger under control, he continued.

"As I was saying," he started while glaring at Kaien," Kaien wondered if he could see Hisana at the Market, and I figured the her aunt would be with her-."

"And you wanted to make sure she wasn't found out." Soi Fon finished his statement, while looking dignified. Byakuya nodded. They all remained silent.

"..."

"So.. now what?" Kaien said after the long, unnecessary silence. They all shrugged.

--

"Wow!! Haruko, you HAVE to try THIS!" Hisana said with her mouth full of Yakisoba. Haruko breathed out a laugh.

"How come you're the one eating like a pig? Aren't you the girl?" Haruko said with a mocking grin. Hisana made a face.

"Whatever." She said.

* * *

"AH! I'm full!" Hisana said as they three of them walked back from the market. Well, it was more like two of them, because Haruko was lagging behind carrying all the items Oba-san and Hisana had bought.

"A young man like you shouldn't be falling behind, Haruko." Oba-san said with a hint of mockery in her voice. Haruko made a face as Hisana laughed. Poor Haruko he carried a basket with a pile of fruits and vegetables that were higher than his head!

--

There was a knock on Hisana's door, but she didn't answer. On the other side of the paper door, Oba-san was waiting. She slowly slid the door open to find Hisana sleeping on the mat. Oba-san sighed. She walked over to Hisana's sleeping body and covered her with a blanket.

Then she whispered," Good night," before closing the screen door.

* * *

**Hey!! I hope you enjoyed the chappy!! Since summer's coming I'm probably be able to finish the story before school starts again!! :)  
**

PS: That's not a promise... Sorry.

* * *


	8. The Past

_**Tehe! Sorry about the long wait... I just came back from Atlantic City!! **_

_**OMG! It was sooo much fun! but... I wasn't allowed in the casino!! (T-T) To hell with age restrictions!! **_

_**Anyway... back on track. Here's the new chapter! I think this is my longest chapter yet!!  
(My New accomplishment!!) This chapter drives away from the main idea of the story and gives some background on Haruko and Hisana's past and how they met, and blah blah blah. Hoiki, just let me know the grammar mistake's and I'll fix them later!! So... covering the usual... don't forget to review...Um... what else...oh!... I don't mind critique, but don't overdo it...and... ENJOY!!**_

**_--xXxSukiKiraixXx_**

* * *

Hisana yawn as she got up out of bed, or perhaps her mat on the floor, and went downstairs. The sun was still coming out from behind the horizon. So, instead of helping Oba-san with breakfast, she climbed onto the roof to watch the sun rise. Hisana yawned and streched.

"It's a new day!" She said hopefully. She shivered as a cold breeze swept by. Then, out of nowhere, someone hit her on the head! "OW!" She turned around and there was Haruko. He sat down.

"Baka. You eventually catch a cold." He said calmly.

"Psh. You should be happy that I come up here!! Otherwise you would have froze to death long ago!"

"NOT TRUE!!" He replied. Hisana flashed a mocking grin at Haruko. Hisana started to think back. (A/N: FLASHBACK!! YAY!!)

--

"Hisana, why don't you wear a coat or something to keep you warm!!" Oba-san said to Hisana as she walked back inside. Hisana shivered. There was heavy snowfall last night and Hisana had just finished removing all the snow that was stuck to her butt from sitting one the roof.

"Because it gets annoying,"Hisana replied before sneezing. Oba-san sighed.

"I really don't get why you don't just watch the sunrise from in here."

"Because you don't get the FULL effect from inside!"

"To hell with full effect! I'm not gonna have you die of some stupid cold!!"

"Geez. Whatever."

(Next morning)

Hisana yawned and climbed out of bed. Then she reliezed that she got up late today.

"OMG!!" Hisana ran out the her bedroom door, down the stairs, where Oba-san was cooking breakfast. "Oba-san! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Because I'm not your alarm clock." She said without looking up from her work. "Besides you were up late last night and I thought you deserved sleep. You can always watch tomorrow's sunrise."

"Arg!" Hisana screamed as she ran outside to climb up onto the roof. It had snow all last night again and Hisana was freezing. When she got to the top she plopped her butt down into the snow and looked out at the Horizon. The sun was still coming out from behind the horizontal line that it rose up from behind every morning.

"Hm.. what's that?" Hisana asked herself quietly. She squinted her eyes. There was a boy laying down in the snow. "Baka, he'll catch a cold." Then Hisana looked again. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Hisana put her hand over her mouth. After a few moments of silence, she slapped herself across the face and climbed down from the top of the roof. "OBA-SAN!! OBA-SAn!!" She screamed as she ran inside.

"Calm down, Hisana, you'll bother all the neighbors."

"B-but there's a boy!!" She stuttered.

"A boy...how strange...in fact it's almost _REALISTIC_!! If you check next door you'll find little Hisagi-san."

"Nevermind!" Hisana ran upstairs grab a blanket before running back downstairs and out the door. "Where is he!!" She said to herself as she ran through the complicated streets of Rukongai. "THERE!" She spotted him under the tree. Hisana ran over gasping for air and knelt in the snow beside the small boy. He had black spiky, gravity-defying hair. His eyes were closed and he looked like an ten years old (To us anyway). He wasn't moving, but he was breathing!! "Thank goodness." She said. "I have to get him inside!" Hisana got him onto her back and had placed the blanket over his shoulders.

--

Oba-san was sitting down at the table eating breakfast, waiting for Hisana. The door slid open.

"Hisana! Where were-!" Oba-san saw the boy she was carrying.

Hisana smiled. "Told ya so!" Oba-san helped her put him down on a soft pile of blankets by the fireplace. Hisana sat at the table across from the fireplace and looked at the small boy she had found in the snow. Oba-san walked over to Hisana and gave her a cup of tea.

"Why do you think he was out there?" Oba-san asked her.

"I don't know." Hisana replied without taking her eyes of the small sleeping lump under the blankets.

--

"Ungh." Haruko groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. He saw a fireplace come into view. "Where am I?" He asked himself softly. He sat up and looked from side to side. He was indoors, and the place wasn't that bad. There was a small table, one that you had to kneel to sit at, a small stove, cabinets, stairs (Haruko assumed that there was a second floor). Haruko felt breathing on the back of his neck, so he turned around.

"HIIIIII!" It was a girl!

"AHHHHH!!" Haruko toppled over to the right, apparently he was up on some sort of platform. "Ow!" Haruko said as he rubbed his head. He thought they needed a watch your step sign.

"AH! SORRY!" The girl said as she helped him up.

"Where am I? Who the hell are you?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

"Here have some tea first." She said to him.

"I said.. Who the hell are you!!" He yelled back.

"THAT is no way to talk to a girl!!" Hisana scolded. The boy looked around.

"What girl?" He asked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, CHIBI-SAN!!" Hisana replied.

"HEY!! WHOSE CHIBI AGAIN!!"

"OH, So you're DEAF!! MY BAD!! I didn't realise that you had hearing problems along with your growth ones!!" Hisana answered back.

"WHAT NOW I HAVE HEARING PROBLEMS TOO!!"

"YEAH!" Hisana replied.

"SAYS WHO!!"

"SAYS ME!!" Hisana answered.

"I SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT I DON'T HAVE MENTAL PROBLEMS LIKE SOMEBODY SITTING IN FRONT OF ME!!"

"WELL, AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE GROWTH PROBLEMS!!" Hisana called mockingly.

"OH! AND YOU DON'T DENY!! I BE SPREADING THAT RUMOR AROUND!!" The small boy said defiantly.

"HMPH! IT DOESN'T MATTER, 'CAUSE NOBODY LISTENS TO SMALL TWERPS WITH ISSUES ANYWAY!" Hisana said defending herself.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST SHORT PEOPLE ANYWAY, BITCH!!"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!" Hisana pinched both of the little boy's cheeks. Then, while stretching his face out in weird directions she said," WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!! HUH!! TRY SAYING THAT AGAIN CHIBI!!"

"LOOKS LIKE I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH HEARING PROBLEMS!!" He struggled to get out while his face was being pulled in all directions at once.

"WHY YOU--OW!" Someone had hit Hisana on the head. Hisana turned around. "OBA-SAN!

"It appears your visitor has woken up." She said calmly.

"Yeah. But, I wish he hadn't." Hisana said to herself.

"What's your name?" Oba-san asked the spikey-haired kid.

"HMPH!" He said while looking away.

"_I.said.what.is.your.name_?" She replied slowly while keeping a smile on her face. The boy looked at the woman.

"GAWK!" The boy jumped back several inches. He could almost swear that there was a creepy aura, black fog, lightning, and the grim reaper behind her. (A/N: It was the evil bunny grim reaper!! Just thought you should know!)

"_So.what.was.your.name?_" She asked.

"H-H-HARUKO!" He managed to stutter.

--

(Later that day)

Haruko scratched his head, looked around the room and shrugged. The room was rather small, but it was enough living space to fit regular furnishings. There was a bin in the corner of the room where the old woman and acorn head (Oba-san and Hisana) said he could put what ever clothing or bedding he had or was going to get. They had given him an extra bamboo mat that they had lying around and a small desk the was previously in the room.

"Not too bad... but I've seen better.." Haruko said to himself.

"Have you now!"

"WHA!!" Haruko turned around only to see Hisana leaning against the door with her arms folded across her chest. "W-W-What are you a stalker?!"

"What was that chibi!!" Hisana said while pulling his cheeks in all directions again.

"HEY! HEY! Stop that!!"

"Apologize!!" Hisana said while continuing to torture poor Haruko's face.

"NO WAY!!--OW! OKAY! OKAY! I'm sorry!!"

"Now, now, that's better," Hisana said while putting Haruko in a headlock.

"OW! You're too strong to be a girl!! What are you like half-man or some--!" Haruko looked at Hisana. "Um-- is it just me or are her eye's glowing!!" Haruko said to himself. He backed away as Hisana slowly got closer with her deadly aura.

--

(Downstairs)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-mph!" Oba-san looked up. She could have sworn it was Haruko's screaming that was abruptly stopped. She shrugged and went back to chopping up the vegetables for the curry.

--

(Couple weeks later)

Oba-san called up from the kitchen. "HARUKO-SAN!! CAN YOU STOP BY THE MARKET AND GET SOME VEGETABLES FOR THE SOUP!"

"HAI!! OBA-SAN!!" Haruko put his book down Hisana gave him, slid the door open, and ran downstairs. "Where's the list?" He asked her.

"On the table by the fireplace, and take Hisana with you. She's on the roof," Oba-san replied.

"Hai." Haruko opened the door, ran out a few feet, and then looked up. Hisana was also reading a book. "HEY! BUTT-HEAD!! GET DOWN 'ERE!!" Hisana looked up from her book.

"WHAT IS IT NOW!!" She called back.

"Oba-san wants us to shop for tonight's vegetables!!" Hisana sighed and climbed down from the roof.

"FINE! LET'S GO!!"

-

Oba-san watched the two walk away from the view of the first story window. Then, she smiled to herself and said,"Haruko has definitely become more obedient.

-

Haruko and Hisana walked through the street. "What's first?" Hisana asked.

"Um... let's see... spinach," Haruko read.

"Ew!" Hisana said.

"I strangely agree," Haruko said.

"So... hm... OH no!! look.they.are.out.of.spinach!" Hisana said, obviously acting. Haruko played along.

"Oh.my.they.have.had.they?What.a.shame!!"

"So, what's next?" ...And that went on for sometime as the were shopping, only picking out vegetable that weren't utterly repulsive.

--

"Aah... that takoyaki was delicious!!" Hisana said as the two of them walked in the direction towards home.

"It should... seeing that you ate like a PIG!!" Haruko replied while carrying the basket of food. "And... why do I have to carry the vegetables!!"

"Because..." She started," you're the guy aren't you?"

"What does_ that _have to do with _this_?!"

"Well, I guess I could carry it. Don't want you getting any shorter, do we?" Hisana said while emphasizing the word "shorter".

"What the-," Haruko was interrupted.

"Well, well, well, look at that. Someone finally put a leash on the dog." They both turned around, with Haruko still holding the basket of vegetables.

"Seji..." Haruko whispered.

"Huh? Do you know him, Haruko?" Hisana said. Haruko remained silent.

"Come on, don't be shy! Tell her how you and I use to run around stealing from other houses!" Seji walked over and put his hand over Haruko's shoulders. Haruko continued to look down. There was a long pause.

"HARUKO ISN'T LIKE THAT!! HE WOULD NEVER STEAL!! AND IF HE DID...He doesn't anymore!!" Hisana screamed at that Seji brat. Seji laughed.

"I'm not done yet!" He called. Hisana looked confused. "Ya know a while back when people and some low ranked shinigami started to disappear." Hisana nodded. "Ya know the first victims?" Hisana nodded again. Seji pointed to Haruko with his free hand. "That was his family... he probably killed them." Haruko shot back immediately.

"I DID NOT!!"

"Then why were you the only one who survived? Hm...?" Seji asked.

"Because I got lucky! I was lucky that they didn't kill me too!!"

"W-who didn't kill you, Haruko?" Hisana asked quietly.

"You mean YOU didn't kill YOU." Seji interrupted.

"SHUT UP!!" Haruko screamed. Then, he looked at Hisana. He could tell that she was scared to find out what the truth was.

"B-B-Believe what you want!" Haruko said while holding back tears. Then, he dropped the basket, pushed Seji to the ground, and ran off.

"H-Haruko!! HEY!! Wait up!!" Hisana ran after him. Hisana heard Seji and his friends laugh as Haruko ran off.

--

"Whew!" Haruko made a left into an empty alley. Then, he leaned against the wall, out of breath. Haruko slowly slid down into a sitting position, while leaning against the wall. Haruko thought back to what Seji said.

_"He killed them..."_

Haruko shook his head back and forth many time. "I DIDN'T KILL THEM!!" He slammed his fist into the ground.

--Flashback--

"_Hey!! Okah-san!!Otou-san!!" Haruko ran through Rukongai one late spring afternoon," is it this way?!" Haruko, his mom, his dad, and about 5 or 6 other relatives were going to have a picnic in the Sakura tree garden, since it was Haruko birthday._

_"Be careful now!! Don't want ya to get lost, Haruko!!" His uncle called as he laughed. _

_"I won't!!" Haruko called back, not bothering to slow down. "COME GUYS!!" Haruko called back as he struggled to climb up the steep hill. His mom and dad looked at each other and smiled. It was Haruko fifth birthday and everybody in the family manage to save enough money to buy a large amount of food for his birthday. Their family was poor, like the rest of Rukongai, but they had enough to survive. _

_"Picnic! Picnic! We're going on a picnic!!" Haruko managed to cheer as he climbed up the hill. When he reached the top of the hill he looked out. He could even see the western gate of Seireitei. From there, Rukongai looked so small. All the houses looked like little monopoly pieces and people walking around looked no bigger than dots. Haruko stuck out his arms and started spinning in circles as a long cool spring breeze swept by._

_"Having fun?" Haruko father asked. Haruko nodded enthusiastically._

-

_"Itadakimasu!!" They said before they dug in to the delectable meal that was before them. Haruko felt no need the hold back and shoved five pieces of sushi into mouth._

_"Whoa! Slow down there! Save some for us!" His cousin, Himawari, said to him. _

_Haruko smiled,"Hehe!!" Himawari-san was his favorite cousin. She was always nice and played with him, despite the age difference. Himawari smiled back.  
_

--

_As everyone packed up Haruko looked up into the sky._

_"What's wrong?" Himawari asked him. Haruko pointed to the sky. There were no birds nearby, and the closest ones were flying as far away as possible. In fact, there weren't any animal nearby. Himawari shurgged. "There's probably a storm coming."_

_Haruko looked at her and said," you're probably right."_

_"Hey! I have an idea! how about we race down the hill, hm?" Himawari asked Haruko._

_"Yeah! Let's go!!" He cheered  
_

"_Hehe!! Okay then...On your mark, get set, GO!!" Haruko dashed down the very steep and tall hill. "AHHH!" That was Himawari's voice, but Haruko didn't stop._

_"Haha! She probably tripped!!" Haruko laughed as he ran cheer fully down the hill. Haruko finally reached the bottom. "YEAH!! WOOO-WHOOO!! I WON!!" Haruko cheered. He suddenly stopped and looked around. Himawari wasn't there, in fact none of his family members were to be seen. "Maybe they're still packing up." He said. The hill was so tall and steep that you couldn't see the top of the hill from the bottom. Haruko started his climb back up while calling everybody's names. "MOM! DAD! HIMAWARI-CHAN! O-NII-CHAN!" Nobody answered. He finally reached the top, and..._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Haruko screamed. It was a mess. There was blood everywhere. His cousin, older brother, and father were the first he saw lying on the ground. "NOOOOOO!!" Haruko fell to the ground. "I'm dreaming right? hehe. This is all a dream...THIS IS ALL A DREAM!!" He screamed. Then he looked up. There were two shinigami. One had brown hair and glasses and the other he could tell was blind. The blind one had his sword in hand. _

_"Should we kill him too?" The blind one asked. Haruko froze. The other shinigami sighed and looked at Haruko._

_"No, it's a waste of time. All the other experiments failed too. Looks like normal soul from Rukongai can't undergo hollowfication," he said. "Let's go back, Kaname."_

"_Hai." The shinigami replied. Haruko could do nothing but stare as the two shinigami disappeared. _(A/N: They really did disappear! They used Flashstep!!)

--End Of flashback!--

Haruko sighed. He really hadn't thought about what happened in a while.

"HARUKO!!" It was Hisana's voice. Haruko hit the back of his head on the wall he was sitting against.

"Psh. She doesn't give up does she?" He said to himself. He slowly got up and when he turned his head Hisana had just made a turn in to the alley. "Dammit." He ran in the opposite direction. "Why am I such a slow runner!!" Haruko screamed as he ran as fast as he could. He looked back, Hisana was catching up. "ARG!! HISANA! YOU JUST DON'T F-- WHA!!" Haruko tripped over a tree root, and it was so sudden that Hisana couldn't stop in time and tripped over the tree root and fell to.

"Ow." Hisana said as she rubbed the back of her head. She looked around. "Haruko? HEY! HARUKO WHERE ARE YOU?!" She called. Then, she heard a voice.

"Look down." Apparently, Haruko broke Hisana's fall.

"AH!! I'M SORRY!!" Hisana got up.

"Geez, do you like weigh a hundred pounds or something? Seriously, what do you eat? It's not like anyone in Rukongai needs too anywa-." Hisana sat back down on Haruko. "AHHH!! GET UP!! WHAT THE HELL!!"

"Apologize." Hisana said without looking a Haruko.

"NO! WAY-- AHHHH!! OW-OW-OWWWW!! I'M SORRY!!" Hisana got up, and Haruko followed after, brushing off the dirt on the front of his shirt.

"Why did you run off like that?" Hisana asked him.

"Hmph." Haruko said while looking in the other direction. Just as he did Hisana grabbed his ear.

"That is NO way to talk to someone shirmp!!" Hisana screamed.

"OWWWWW!!" Hisana was now picking Haruko up off of the ground by his ear. "OWWWW.OW.OW.OW.OWWW!! STOP IT!! LET GO!!"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!!"

"LET GO FIRST!!"

"Fine." Hisana let go of him down, but didn't let go of his ear. "Why did you run?!" Haruko didn't answer. "Did you think that I would listen to a jerk like him? Huh? Did you really think that I wouldn't believe you?"

"SHUT UP!! Of course you won't believe me because it's true!!" Hisana narrowed her eyes.

"Which one?"

"BOTH!! Seji and the rest of us always went around stealing!! What else would you expect from us!!" He screamed back.

"...and the other..." Hisana whispered. Then, Haruko did what Hisana least expected him to do, he started to cry.

"T-t-t-they all died b-b-because of me...okah-san...otou-san..." Haruko started crying harder. Hisana looked at him with a worried expression. "I-I-If only I-I-I w-w-was stronger...I-I-If only I wasn't so stupid back then...THEY WOULDN'T HAVE DIED!!" Haruko screamed as he knelt down crying. Hisana put her hand on his head.

Then, she looked at him with a near crying expression and said," it's okay I'm sure that they're watching over you now... from a better place." Haruko looked up.

"Hisana..."

"What?" She asked.

"Thanks." He was all he said...

* * *

"Tehe!" Hisana laughed. "You were so rebellious back then." Haruko scowled.

"Was NOT!" He replied. Hisana stuck her tongue out at him. "WHAT?!" He asked.

Hisana smiled and said,"Nothing... now shut up and watch the sunrise."

"Whatever I'm not the one with verbal diarrhea!"

"WHAAAT!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!! **

**Don't forget to review!! **

**I love hearing what you have to say!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys :]**

**I'm BACK!!! lol...sorry for the completely unreasonable long wait......pls don't kill me..however...**

**You shouldn't worry, I'm already working on the Chapter that comes after this :] I'm working hard to make up for the loss of time xP  
All while listening to the Wicked soundtrack xP...speaking of which I still haven't seen that musical...such a disappointment...I didn't even get to see avenue q either...psh..whatever...that's what youtube is for hehe :3**

**

* * *

  
**

"Yawn!!" Hisana yawned as she walked through the crowed streets of Rukongai. She had no idea why she was randomly walking around, but she was anyway. Hisana started to drift off into her own thoughts. "Hm... I wonder if the cherry blossoms bloomed at the Kuchiki Household and I wonder if I can see them again.." or perhaps she was leaning more toward, "Hm... I wonder if I can see Byakuya again..." But who knows...certainly not me. (Shrugs)

"HISANA-CHAAAAAN!!"

"AHHHH!!" Hisana screamed and turned around. Apparently, it was Kaien who screamed suddenly into her ear.

"Oh! Sorry did I scare you?" Kaien asked. "OW!! SOI FON!!" Soi Fon was behind him and had hit him in the head.

"She just screamed her head off, and you still have to ask if you scared her!" Soi Fon replied. "You're pathetic."

"Oi!! WHAT DID YOU SAY HUH?!" Kaien called back.

"Hmph. I've never heard of a deaf Vice-captain before, Kaien." Soi Fon said without looking at Kaien.

"WELL... at least I don't have growth and attitude problems!!"

"Why does this seem familiar?" Hisana thought to herself. Hisana shrugged as the arguing continued.

"Geez. Kaien. Soi Fon. Don't you two ever stop fighting?" Hisana turned around. It was Ukitake and with him was... BYAKUYA!! Hisana remained silent as Byakuya walked up.

"Good morning, Hisana." Ukitake said.

"Oh! um... Good morning!" She said.

"Is something wrong?" Ukitake asked Hisana. "You seem dazed."

"What! Oh..no...it's just...hm..." Hisana didn't know what to say.

"I know!" Kaien called out. "Little Hisana is nervous around her BF." Kaien said whispering and pointing to Byakuya.

"BF?" Soi Fon asked. "Isn't it BS?"

"NOOOO!!" Kaien said. "Geez. Soi Fon, you don't know anything!"

"You really shouldn't be talking, Kaien." Soi Fon said.

"Actually I SHOULD! Or did you forget that I'm am from one of the Great Noble clans!!" Kaien said.

"Um.. Kaien," Ukitake interrupted. "I think you went to far."

"Whaddumean?" Kaien asked. Then, without warning Soi Fon punched Kaien right across the face and then followed by picking him up by the front of his shirt and throwing him, sending him flying straight at Hisana!! Hisana and Kaien both screamed, and then suddenly someone pulled Hisana by her arm and out of Kaien's way, sending Kaien crashing into the wall behind Hisana. Hisana turned. Apparently Byakuya had saved her.

"Oh...um.." While Hisana was having a hard time to say thank you, Byakuya scowled at Kaien. Kaien rubbed the back of his head, where a bump was forming, and then looked up to see Byakuya glaring at him.

"WHAT!?" Kaien asked.

"Hmph. You should be more careful." Byakuya replied sternly. Kaien's mouth dropped open.

"WELL! Excuse me for not being able to control what direction I'm flying toward when Soi Fon gets pissed!!" He said sarcastically.

"Soi Fon- TAICHOU!!" Soi Fon interrupted while emphasizing the "taichou" part.

"I'll call you that when pigs FLY!!" Kaien replied.

"Oh! You don't fly?" Soi Fon replied sarcastically. Meanwhile, Byakuya sighed.

"They'll never learn." Byakuya said to himself while sighing again. "Hisana, are you okay?"

"Um...yeah...but..." Byakuya looked down. He was still holding on to Hisana. Byakuya's shocked look only lasted for a sec, and then he let go of her arm and stepped back in the blink of an eye. Hisana blushed and neither of them knew what to say.

The incredably lOOOOOOOOng akward silence was interrupted by Ukitake who remind Byakuya and Soi Fon that they had to head back.

"Bye Hisana. We'll see you around." Ukitake said.

"Oh.. Yeah of course...I'm looking forward to it"

Soi Fon, Ukitake and Kaien started walking, so Hisana turned around to head back home, just then someone grabbed her arm again and turned her around. It was Byakuya again (Like DUH!). He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Meet me at by the river on in the 56th district of Rukongai at midnight."

Before Hisana could answer, Byakuya walked away without looking back.

* * *

"GRrrrrR!!" Hisana groaned in frustration as she paced back and forth in her room. She thought about what he said, "Meet me at by the river on in the 56th district of Rukongai at midnight." "GRRRR!" Hisana groaned even louder before falling back onto her bed. "OW!" Too bad she had forgotten that it was just a plain bamboo mat. Hisana threw her face into her pillow and let out a muffled scream. She picked up her head and looked at the clock. It was 11:15. She had about fifteen minutes to decide, because _running _there would already take about thirty minutes. Hisana dropped her head back onto the pillow. "What are you thinking, Kuchiki Byakuya," she said so low that only she could hear. She got back up and thought to herself, "I'm gonna find out!"

Hisana noticed how chilly it was getting and grabbed some warm clothing as she slowly opened the sliding door. After making sure that Oba-san was asleep, she slowly crept downstairs. Surprisingly, she didn't trip! When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs, she placed her hand on the door knob and took a deep breath.

"Ahem." Hisana turned around. It was Haruko. "And just where are you going?"

"Out." Hisana replied.

"No duh." Haruko replied. He stood up from his place by the fire.

"Well what were you doing?" Hisana said.

"I was just drinking tea, dumbass." Haruko replied.

"Who drinks tea in the middle of the night?" Hisana asked not expecting an answer.

"Who goes out in the middle of the night?" Haruko asked. (A/N: Dude I think he won that one...)

"None of your business...I'm not a kid anymore Haruko."

"Well, you sure act like one." He replied rolling his eyes.

"Shuddup." Oba-san will wake up.

"Hisana, when are you going to stop?" Haruko said with a serious look on his face. Without mentioning anything further both he and Hisana knew what he was talking about. There was a moment of silence.

"D-don't get all metaphoric on me!" Hisana replied as she opened the door and walked out closing the door behind her as quietly as she could, despite how pissed she was. "Tch. Forget it, Hisana." She said to herself. Then, she took a step out into the cold, took a deep breathe, looked up into the night and ran toward the River in the 59th district, just as she was told.

Byakuya waited by the river and looked up at the moon. He always loved moonlit walks. The way the moonlight shined down from the star filled sky, the stillness, and the silence was the perfect, serene environment, despite the cold. All he was missing was the person he cared about the most to enjoy the scenery with him. But as far as he knew there were only three possibilities that were going to happen A) She would not show up (either because she didn't want to OR she was probably lying somewhere on the ground injured), B) She would show up, LATE ( and he didn't mean just by a few minutes. That woman was never on time), OR C) she would show up perfectly on time...but as he thought back...he realized that he should just stick to the first two.

Meanwhile, Hisana was breathing heavily as she ran through the back alleys of Rukongai, trying her best to avoid any trouble like what happened last year...Yeah... that was how she met Byakuya wasn't it? She smiled to herself and let out a small laugh-- Bam! Hisana crashed into a wall...she REALLY needed to learn to watch where she was going. She groaned.

"Darn! I'm gonna be late!!! He's gonna be SOOO mad!! Why do nobles have to be so PUNCTUAL!!" Hisana thought (if she screamed she would wake everyone up). She was running for so long that she couldn't even remember how long she had been running. She could no longer feel her legs; she could no longer feel her desperate longing for oxygen. All she felt was the cold biting her face and the eager feeling that was building up within her. She made another turn, and ran into the field that opened up before her.

--

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!!!" Hisana thought as she breathed heavily. Then, she saw the river and standing waiting by the edge was a figure (A/N: do I really need to say who it was?). "Almost there. Almost. Almost...................................................................................FINALLY!"She could now clearly see the figure. She was so close that she leaped and ended up tripping and landing right in front of him. "I-can't.....believe..I...made....it...gasp....!!!!!!!!!!!" Hisana said. Still gasping for air, she looked up expecting to be repremanded by Byakuya. But when she looked up, what she saw was his white haori dancing in the wind and his calm face, which smiled at her with a gentle look. She never expected him to look to serene and peaceful. It was a smile that took her breath away. (A/N: not that she really had any left after all that running!)

"It's been a while." He said. It took Hisana a couple of moment to realize that he was talking to her!

"Oh-um....yea." She muttered. Hisana tried to say more but nothing came out, part of it was that she was still out of breath.

"...and by the way...you're late," Byakuya replied bluntly. Hisana "sweatdropped" and fell to the ground. "But..." he continued," I didn't expect you to come.....so........I'm glad." He said quietly; his face turned a slight red as he looked away.

"Are you blushing!!!???!?!" Hisana asked out loud, not really minding her common curtousy. Byakuya quickly turned his gentle expression into an enraged one.

"Get up." He said trying to avoid her gaze. Hisana smiled to herself and did as she was told. "Let's go." He said as he started walking. Hisana, still smiling to herself, jogging quickly inorder to catch up....only for her to of course....trip.

"Ow...." She moaned while rubbing her head. Byakuya sighed, rolled his eyes, and then held her by the elbow in order to help her up. When she was finally standing on her own two feet, she looked up with a "smiley" expression.

"What're you smiling about?" He asked with his usual monotone voice. Hisana just giggled softly. "Hmph....baka..." He said underneath his breath. Then, he pulled Hisana along, still holding her by the elbow. Hisana, being dragged along behind, wished that her self-satisfied happiness would last her a life time.  
-----

"Byakuya?" Hisana called. "Where are we going?"

"On a walk." Byakuya replied straightforwardly.

"No duh." Hisana thought as she walked along. She knew Byakuya enjoyed the moonlight and she was glad that he chose her to be with as he led her down the path. Hisana looked forward and saw the familiar entrance to Seireitei. He continued to led the way, still holding her onto her arm. Together, they made their way through the paths silently, turning left and right through the confusing maze of Seireitei. Although neither of them said a word, neither of them felt it was necessary. The company of the other was enough. Even on the cold august night, Hisana felt warm as she walked side by side next to Byakuya. He led her past the buildings to the wooded areas of Seireitei. She had been in these areas once before, however they made their way down a path she had not gone. Despite the darkness, Hisana kept her eyes on the stars that shone brightly above her head and on the one right beside her, the one who she felt the safest with. The path they were traveling on became steeper as they climbed higher and higher, closer to the heavens and the twinkling stars that seemed to wink at her. Finally, they reached the top of a cliff. "Look, but be careful." He told her. As he let go of her, she walked closer to the edge and looked out. The view was beautiful. The lights of bright lanterns that lit the streets of Seireitei were wonderful. The simplicity made the lit area below unique. The true sight, however, was the stars and the bright luminous moon that shined clearly overhead. Hisana took a seat on the patch of grass and let her feet dangle of the edge of the cliff. She smiled, enjoying the breeze. It was cold and she could see her breath, but Hisana didn't mind.

Byakuya looked at the beautiful sight, not of the maze of lights created by the lanterns that lit the streets or the twinkling stars that filled the sky or even of the bright and clear moon, which he loved so much. He was looking at the only girl who ever caught his attention. The girl who never failed to make him happy. The girl who sat in front of him smiling to her hearts consent. To him it was the most beautiful sight. He couldn't explain why, nor did he care. All of that was irrelevant. He took a step forward, and sat down next to her. He noticed her shivering, so, he removed his haori and wrapped it around her. Hisana was, at first, surprised, but then smiled and replied.

"Thank you." She said. There was a moment of silence. "Byakuya, thank you."

"I think you've already mentioned that." He replied. Hisana let out a laugh.

"I meant the view....it's so beautiful." She closed her eyes, smiled and then said," It's really wonderful in Seireitei. There's nothing like it in Rukongai. I would love to be able to stay here"

"Do you want to stay?" Byakuya asked her. Hisana looked up. He was looking straight into her eyes. "You could stay here with me."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed .  
I know...not a very long chapter, but HEY I need some practice to get back into the habit of writing again!!!....sheesh..jk :P..I was going to make it longer, but I thought that was a good place to stop xP  
**

**I'm already working on the next chapter..teehee..I wanna start putting in the major conflicts of the story that I've been waiting to put in xD make it more exciting...I'll probably have the next chapter up on either Wed. (Since I have a half day at school) or Friday..**

**Sorry for the wait....**  
**Pls keep reading and don't forget to review :]  
**


End file.
